Joker and the Beast
by LittleToxic
Summary: I felt so bad for Beast. I couldn't help myself in making a little something for her. Beast comes to Joker during a storm. Will he receive her in his arms? Rated M!


**~I just finished Book of Circus and couldn't help it. I will always love the Noah's Ark performers! ~**

"Just one night. Just tonight…"

Beast entered Joker's tent just as he undressed. He was shirtless now. His flamboyant upper attire revealing his chest lacking the brawniness a man his age should have, but nowhere near unattractive. His arms were solid and his chest toned with beautiful peachy skin. His ginger hair was out of its pins falling to frame his face and to fall over the nape of his neck, his faded and much longer strands falling past his shoulder blades. With his hair out of those pins, he reminded her of times past gone. A past that even as far as it was, was nowhere near forgotten.

Joker turned to her as if he hadn't heard her and flopped down on his bed and began removing his black and white boots. His prosthetic hand almost skeletal began pulling on the strings of his boots with a yank.

"Oh Beast. You could give a warning, ey. What if my junk was hanging out?" He sighed lazily, finally pulling the constricting shoes off and moving his toes happily. Glad they could finally breathe.

He looked over her direction as she stood there at the entrance of his tent. Her reddish eyes down to the floor and her arms hugged over her leather clad body.

"It's not like it's the first time I have seen it" she said quietly.

There was a sadness and dread lacing her words. Fear that he quickly caught on. He stood up swiftly and went towards her and grabbed her from her arms. The sensation of his hands over her skin making her look up at him.

"Beast. What is wrong?"

He then saw the lightning and heard the thunder that echoed inside the tent and around the circus camp. It was quickly followed by running and yelled orders, to prepare for the storm. His eyes softened then. The thunder had made Beast's body crush hard against him. He felt how she trembled, her face pressed against his bare chest.

That is why she was here…the storm. An image of her dirty young face, flashed before him. The way she held on to him when it rained.

Joker wrapped his warm and his cold fake arm around her as she began sobbing into his naked chest. Her large breasts rising with her sobs, "Please Joker. Let me sleep with you tonight."

He lowered his face into her soft black curls and smiled sympathetically into her hair, "Alright Beast. You can stay with me until it's over."

Relief quickly overcame her.

After taking her bodice and the rest of her clothing off, she buttoned up the shirt that belonged to Joker. Her face was flustered imaging his eyes traveling slowly over her skin. Her hands almost seemed to shake as she finished buttoning it up. The white material stretched over her large chest forming holes where her mounds were noticeable. She unbuttoned them instead, her breasts almost seemed to spill out of the shirt. She turned to Joker with a heat forming on her cheeks but he had his back turned to her, completely asleep.

She growled feeling stupid straightaway. There she was, sure he was watching her undress. Imagining that Joker would tell her to stop and to join him. She gave a soundless sigh. The first and last time they had been intimate was when she was Molly and well, when he was… nameless.

Beast jumped when piercing lightning and thunder struck again. She covered both her ears as if that would muffle the thundering noise. Not bothering to turn off the lamp, she quickly huddled next to Joker's warm body. He slept with his good arm pillowed under his head and the other stretched against him. She wrapped her hands over him as the rain began to fall violently on the circus ground and the wind whistled viciously. She felt the thunder again, and again. Each time wincing as if it was going to strike her directly. She felt Jokers prosthetic arm reach back and rub her hips gently, "Relax Beast. It's just rain."

 _It's just rain._

Those were the words he would say when they were sheltered in abandon wagons and alleys. When no one gave a shit about them. Words he would say when they were starving and the only thing rivaling the rain was the painful growling in their stomachs. She heard it again. Lightning accompanying the thundering blow and this time she did scream. Reminding her of those days, reminding her of all the mistreatment they suffered and how Joker took the beatings for them just to get a meager piece of bread. She began crying, silently at first then into audible sobs.

Joker's violet eyes flew open at the sound of Beast's heaving. That is when he turned in the limited space of the bed to face her. He was above her just enough that he could only see the top of her head. His prosthetic fingers found her chin and moved her until she faced him. Her reddish eyes were overflowing with tears that streamed down and to the sides of her face. Joker wiped her tears with a warm smile,

"Oh Beast, my beast tamer, afraid of storms. What if someone from the audience were to hear ya? Someone so fierce afraid of a little rain."

She averted his gaze even if he hadn't let go of her chin, "Stop making fun of me" she uttered.

And then he shifted until her body was under him and all she was staring up at now was the depths of those purple eyes. She snuffled. Her tears stopping and her fears being overcome with surprise and embarrassment at the feel of his lean body caving over her.

"It seems only like this we fit best. Don't ya agree?" He smiled broadly down at her as she turned her head away from him.

He looked at the length of her neck exposed to him. He licked his lips taking that as an invitation to nuzzle it. Beast shuddered as Joker's lips pressed against her skin, his cold prosthetic fingers brushing away the stray curls so he could explore it fully. With his knees he nudged her legs farther apart so he could settle between her thighs. Their cores touching. His erection building against her warmth.

He groaned as his tongue licked from her throat towards her ear as lightning illuminated their tent and the thunder sounded right beside it. Beast jumped against his body. Her eyes opened in fear and her hands clutched his neck in instinct. He ignored nature's interruption while he suckled her earlobe, the tip tracing the shell of it. His true hand, with all its warmth, peeled a hand from his neck to pin it over her head, her other hand obediently following it. He was determined to make her forget about the rain and its uproar that was determined in overriding her pleasure. Reminding her of the past.

He looked at her flushed face. Her body was so giving. Her nipples swollen against the thin material of his blouse.

"Let's get rid of this shall we?" He said with a short chuckle, tugging on the buttons of the shirt to reveal her full breasts to him. Her eyes observing him as his hands opened the material of his shirt. Her breasts came to view, beautiful and pale. And when those pink sprouts were revealed to him, he felt his cock jolt painfully against his trousers, but he wasn't going to take that bad boy out to play just yet. First, he was going to enjoy himself fully and make Beast forget this dreadful storm.

With a dragging moan escaping her lips, Jokers lips took one budding nipple into his mouth. He felt as Beast's body shook at the tingling sensation and when a loud thunder came to peek at them her body pushed harder against him and he only suckled her engorged nipple rougher. His true hand continued undoing the buttons that were still left with the limited space he had between their bodies. Now feeling a bit of irritation for her putting on the garment in the first place.

"J-jo..." she mumbled. The rest was breathless as she called out to him in desire. She groped his toned back, her fingertips grazing over it almost soothingly. One of her hands traveled and pressed against the nape of his neck pushing his mouth deeper against her skin. He wanted this man. She wanted him so much. She gave herself fully and Joker greatly accepted as he grinned against her skin. His tongue traced from her breast to the other one and applied just as hungry and just as committed ministrations with his tongue to that beautiful pink sprout. And just as he saw the lightning flutter into the thick material of the tent he knew that the overbearing thunder wasn't too far and when he heard it, before Beast could stiffen, or yelp out in fear, his fingers found and massaged her mound over the soft cloth of her panties. Causing her to yelp out in pleasure this time. He grinned triumphantly against her, satisfied as her moans of pleasure began flowing evenly from her plump lips, outdoing the sound of the hard falling rain.

His fingers traced the cleft of her pussy feeling how her honeyed wetness soaked through, coating his fingers. He only used his unfeeling prosthetic hand to push Beast's hips down as she began rubbing against his fingers, eagerly demanding more.

His breath had now turned into longing gasps as his own pleasure began consuming his body. His cock begging for release. He left her body just enough to lower his trousers to his knees and when Beast's blushing face, heavy lidded with pleasure, turned to see his reason for discontinuing she saw his jolting member that throbbed and leaked with precum.

Biting her lower lip, Beast rose her knees in anticipation. Offering her core to him for the taking. Joker licked his lips expectantly seeing the appetizing sight before him. Accommodating himself between her legs he saw as Beast closed her eyes ready for him. He kissed her prosthetic knee and kissed the other one. He then pulled her panties aside and entered her. Not gradually, not accommodating, but entered her full and deep just as the thunder sounded around them. This time, all Beast could feel was his thick member spreading her. He fell over her body with a winded moan as his hips began moving against her, sliding in and out from her tight warmth. Each time more forceful, more insistent. Beast fingers curled into claws against his back. Joker pressed against her long neck as the wet sensation of his tongue and the feel of how he pumped into her taking over her senses.

She no longer heard the rain, she no longer felt the thunder. All that she could hear was the sounds of their love making. Joker's heavy pants against her rising breasts. She wrapped her legs around his hips as she began to move her hips to join his frenzied pace.

"That's it, Beast. Good girl" Joker muffled into her neck as his grunts became louder and his hips began driving into her at a more forceful pace she could hardly keep up. It was because of him that she had survived. It was because of him that she had found joy in the world. He was her true savior. And with their bodies fused and with Joker's greedy, impetuous thrusting she orgasmed against him with a loud gasping cry. He hissed. Feeling the way her walls squeezed his cock. The way she convulsed before him was driving him mad. He could feel the vibrations on her body as her breasts pressed hard against his chest and her arms tightened their embrace against his body. Quickening his pace he felt his own release arriving as his sac shook with anticipation and along with the thunder and lightning he pulled out of her heat with a heavy moan to unload over Beast's sweaty pale body. She laid there, her body still quaking with her orgasm as his abundant warm cum washed over her like heavy rain….

Dagger sat in Beast's bed. He had arrived as soon as he heard the first thunder. He knew how much she hated storms, but she wasn't here. He looked around at her purple lit tent. She wasn't here. She wasn't anywhere else but one place only….with him. Dagger swallowed thickly, jealousy forming a painful knot in his stomach as Beast snuggled satisfied in the arms of the only man she will ever love…


End file.
